Kingdom HeartsFF Snippets
by IcarusFalling23
Summary: Chapters might be developed! Unless listed, each chapter is an idea for a new story. Leave me reviews on what you want to be developed. Open to any and all pairings. Pairings vary by chapter. Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy Universe.
1. Adventageous

_'Ow'_ was pretty much the first thought I had. Anything after that was of pain and pretty lights over my head. Blood was dripping down my side, and my back was pretty roughed up. _I really hope this doesn't mess up my tattoos…that would suck…Where am I?_

When I woke up, there was a pretty nurse standing over my bed. She had long brown hair and she…was a guy? Yikes. A thin scar cut across her face, no wait…_his_ face. Sh-**_he_** was wearing a black leather jacket and a serious attitude. When I tried to sit up, he pushed me back into my pillows. I felt something pulling at my elbow when I moved: an IV. Damn: I hated needles. The nurse was staring at me, muttering something.

"Sorry, but I didn't see you. The guy left before I got there; whoever hit you did a pretty good job too. What were you doing? You got some kind of death wish?" he asked me, shaking his head slowly.

"What if I do?" I asked him quietly. His pretty brown eyes widened a bit when I said that.

"Fuckin idiot! I run my car off the road for an idiot! Fan-fuckin-tastic! Did you even think to ask if _I_ was okay after your little escapade?!"

"No…Who are you by the way?" I said, craning my head back to look at him. My skin tingled a bit and I reached up to touch my neck. I gasped through my teeth as I felt along the raw skin of my neck; most of the skin was scraped away. _Yeah, my tattoos definitely suffered…_

"My name is Leon, you idiot…"

"Leon-you-idiot? Sounds like a fuckin stupid name. I'm Cloud."

"Cloud? And you thought my name was stupid?"

"Hey! I think I'm in a hospital! That means you have to be nice to me!" I shouted jokingly. He stared down at me.

"Do you really not know where you are?"

"Whatever. Is my bike okay?" I asked, suddenly worried about my recently restored motorcycle. He shook his head.

"Shit! How bad is it!?"

"As bad as you could expect: you _did_ drive it into oncoming traffic…What were you even doing?" I shook my head at him.

"You wouldn't understand. It's so beautiful…"

"What, you on some kind of drug trip?" he asked, backing away from me slowly. I blinked in confusion.

"No, I'm not explaining it right; it's amazing. It's the best thing I've ever seen."

"See, I knew you were on drugs!" Leon yelped. I gritted my teeth.

"NO! I'm not on drugs! I just didn't expect anyone else to be on the road that night."

"So wait; you drove into oncoming traffic on purpose?!" I nodded, and he slapped me. Hard.

"What the fuck is that for?!" I screamed at him.

"You! I saved your fuckin life, and then I found out you don't even want to be alive! Gawd, I shouldn't have wasted my time…"

"I think I want to live…I'm not really sure anymore."

"What were you doing then, if you wanted to be alive? Why did you drive into traffic?" Leon asked me slowly. I bit my lip, thinking up my answer.

"Maybe that's how I _am_ alive…When you turn out the lights you can jus-"

"You didn't have your headlights on?!" Leon screamed at me, yelling into my face. _If I just reach up a _**little bit**…_Nah, he'll freak out._

"No, Leon-you-idiot, of course I didn't have the headlights on…that's how it works."

"My name is just Leon; not Leon-you-idiot! God, _Cloud_ what the fuck were you doing?"

"I was…flying."

"What do you mean…flying? Flying as in, after the truck hit you? Or before?" Leon asked me, leaning in a bit more. I saw my chance; I took it.

I stretched my neck forward, bringing our lips together. I felt him pull back a bit in shock, then lean into the kiss, putting more pressure behind it. The force of his mouth pushed my head back into the pillows, and I felt his hand on my chest. The door opened, but neither of us paid attention to it. Someone cleared their throat loudly, and Leon pulled away.

"Mr. Strife?"

I nodded, and the man walked forward.

"You're under arrest." He said, cuffing my hands together tightly.

"What for!?" Leon yelled, pulling me back protectively. The man drew back his coat, showing Leon a shoulder holster; with a gun in it.

"Mr. Strife is under arrest for endangering Government property."

"What property?!" Leon yelped, still holding my shoulders as the man jerked me out of the bed.

"Mr. Strife iis/i the property; he belongs to the Government, and we've come to collect. Damaged goods and all."

I stared at Leon sadly, as they led me out of the room, back toward the hell I had come from. The hell I thought I had escaped 3 years ago…


	2. Falling

I Always Feel like I'm Falling (For You)

Part 1

Sora

The party had been going for a while, and the band was in the middle of their set. I swerved around someone, and nearly spilled my drink. As it was, I kinda crashed into someone's back. They turned around and glared at me with angry blue eyes. They softened when I looked up at them, and with a start, I realized it was Riku. I threw my arms around Riku and hugged him tightly. I was ashamed when I realized I had spilled my drink on him. Now for sure he would think I'm immature, and stupid and- "Um, Sora need to…breathe!" Riku gasped. I released him and stepped back, a blush burning my cheeks a bright red. I hadn't meant to hold on to him that tight…I just hadn't seen him in a while. Riku had moved a while ago, and we hadn't really kept in touch. Riku looked down at me, and gathered me in a tight hug. Before I could even react, he had already moved his arms and started ruffling my hair.

Riku

When the drink hit my arm, I nearly screamed at the little prick that had spilled it on me. I looked down at the soon to be road kill, and realized it was Sora. He looked like he was about to cry! He hugged me, nearly breaking my back; when the heck had he gotten so strong? I stammered out something and he released me. Why? What did I say? I guess Sora still affects me… he was the whole reason I'd wanted to leave the islands as kid. I was absolutely, unavoidably, irrevocably… in love with him. I missed the warmth he brought to my life, and I came back after moving with my family for 5, (5!!), long years when I was 13. Every day I thought about him, and finally I was back! I hugged him tightly and he stiffened in my arms. Not in a way I wanted either; he just stood really still, and with an inaudible sigh, I moved my hands up and ruffled his hair. He probably thought it was playful, but it was all I could do to restrain myself from kissing him right here in the middle of the dance floor. He was blushing bright red, and he looked absolutely adorable in a dark blue shirt with a feather design on it, and tight (!) black jeans with chucks. I was shamelessly checking him out before I realized he was looking back at me with the same intensity.

Sora

After Riku hugged me, he started playing with my hair. Not ruffling it like he used to when we were kids and he would nearly suffocate me in a headlock; but it felt like he was caressing it. Nah. That couldn't be it. But damn, I wanted it to be. I stared up at him and glanced up and down. He still looked as good as he did in the old days. I bit my lip in worry, and wondered if he'd heard about me and Kairi. I dated her for a few months, but being with her had just felt….weird… I wasn't really into it, but she was. Things got really serious really fast, and before I knew it, she was telling everyone I was her boyfriend. When I tried to set it straight and get her to stop telling people that, she called me a queer, and told all of her friends THAT! I hope Riku doesn't hate gay people… I hope he doesn't hate me…

Axel

Walking into the party, I noticed one thing right away; Riku was smiling. He hardly EVER smiles! I wandered over to him and threw my arm over his shoulders. The little kid he was talking to glanced back and forth between us and his eyes grew wide. I looked at Riku and noticed he was staring at the little kid. What was he even doing here? He looked like he was about 12 years old! He looked back at Riku, and took off running. I smirked and turned to look at Riku, waiting for him to thank me for getting rid of the kid. He was staring after him in horror as he ran through the crowd, ducking and dodging people.

Sora

I KNEW it! I knew it was too good to be true! Riku was finally back, and I was finally ready to tell him how I feel, and he goes off and gets himself a boyfriend before I can tell him! The redhead with his arm around Riku looks way to comfortable to be just a friend; I have to get out of here before I burst into tears right in front of them. I felt tears start to prick the corners of my eyes, and I ran out of there as fast as I could.

Riku

"Damn it Axel! That was Sora!" I yelled in frustration.

"Sora? Why does that name ring a bel- Sora?! Why didn't you tell me that before!?" he yelled back. "What? You mean before you made him run out of here? DAMN! Axel you fucking idiot!" I said, my voice giving out to a whisper at the last part. I'm finally back, and now Sora hates me. I ground my teeth in frustration and ran after him.

* * *

_This is from a while ago...let me know what you think!_


	3. Dishonorable

"You know what we have to do, Mickey…" Leon said slowly, "he's a loose cannon!" Mickey nodded sadly, and nodded to the soldier beside him. Leon sighed quietly, and summoned one of his guards.

"Bring him in, soldier." The man nodded, and brought Roxas to them. He was limping a bit, and he had silver blood on his armor. It was a sign that he had fought hard, bringing an end to many Nobody Soldiers that day. As a soldier on the front lines, Roxas was a well-known hero.

The people wouldn't take this well…

"Roxas, we have something to tell you." Mickey said delicately. Roxas looked back and forth between him and Leon.

"Um, Mickey, I don't have room for any more ribbons or medals." Roxas joked. Leon shook his head, and grimaced a bit, hiding his expression from Roxas.

"Hand me your swords, Roxas." Leon said, holding out his hands. Roxas nodded, and handed them over slowly.

"What's going on, guys?" Roxas asked. Mickey looked down, then back up into Roxas' face.

"Soldier: you are dismissed." Mickey said gravely.

"I don't need a vacation, sir! I need to fight!" Roxas said loudly, starting to loose control. Leon glanced at Mickey as though to say I told you so. Mickey nodded, and stared at Roxas.

"This isn't a vacation, Roxas. You are hereby dismissed from all military services; you can pack up your things and leave the barracks today."

"But sir-!"

"Roxas. You heard the King. Leave now, before this gets out of hand." Leon said, staring out the window at the fighting below them.

"Out of hand?! Leon! Can you at least look at me!? Why are you doing this?" Roxas yelled. People around them turned to stare.

"Soldier XIII, you have been given a direct order to leave this barracks, and this army. Any further arguments you make will only make it worse for you." Leon said, glancing away from the battle. Roxas stared at him in shock.

"You can't do this to me!" Roxas screamed. Mickey nodded, and guards swarmed around them. One of them cuffed Roxas' hands tightly, and the others towed him out of the room.

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!!!!!!!" Roxas screamed, his cries echoing in the stone corridors. Mickey sighed, and glanced back at Leon.

"I hope we made the right decision, Commander… He was our best soldier." Leon inhaled deeply.

"It had to be done, sir. This was the only choice he gave us…"

* * *

Author's Comments

Amanda: okay kiddies! you know the drill: you like it, leave me tips, you hate it, whatever, no cookies for you. this is yet another fanfic drabble that might be developed.

In this story, Roxas is the overzealous soldier: the loose cannon that's a danger to the people around him. After getting discharged from the military, Roxas is sent to a holding cell outside the castle. While there, Roxas is captured by enemy soldiers looking to free one of their own. They find a prize in Roxas: a disgruntled soldier with a grudge against the king. Will he stay true to the kingdom that left him out in the cold? Or will he side with the enemy, intent on revenge?


	4. Key

Axel looked over at Roxas quickly. The crowd around them surged closer. Roxas looked around worriedly, and scratched at his hand.

"A-Axel! Something's wrong! My hand...my-….AH!" Roxas screamed. Something long and silver was growing out of the skin on his palm. Roxas hurriedly looked at his other hand; this one had a black piece growing on it.

"Axel...Axel, make it stop! It hurts…" Roxas moaned weakly. Axel looked on uselessly as the people came closer, glancing back between them and the metal attached to Roxas' hands. The metal glittered softly, still lengthening.

"Roxas; it's gonna be okay." Axel said, clutching Roxas to his chest. Roxas whimpered, and held his hands up. The metal was forming into shapes. They stopped glittering, and Axel saw them clearly; Roxas had 2 _swords_ attached to the skin of his palms.

* * *

Just a quick thought about what would happen (AU!) if Roxas' keyblades hurt him and he was untrained? What new sorts of hijinks can ORg13 get up to?


	5. Prince of Darkness

Sora stared at Riku in shock; after all this time, he was going to choose Kairi?! The silverhaired boy reached out and caressed her cheek as Sora bit back his sobs. He smiled for the people around them, and backed out of the restaurant quickly. The streets melted together around him as he ran. All he could see was the horrific sight playing before his eyes; Riku touching Kairi, smiling at_ Kairi_. Sora stopped in his running and looked around; there were dark alleyways and broken street lamps; **darkness**.

_If Riku can find solace in the darkness...then so can I_... Sora looked behind him, and walked quickly to the mouth of the nearest alley. A deep stench met him; the scent of alcohol, unwashed people, and that underlying scent of greed and despair._ Perfect_... Sora rubbed his hands in glee, and summoned his keyblade. He looked behind him one last time before walking into the darkness, hands outstretched as his best friends forgot about him.

It took hours before any of them noticed he was gone, and even then, they never guessed where he had gone. Sora walked towards the castle as the rain poured down around him. His spiky hair was plastered to his face, hiding his tears. He tipped his head back, letting the rain wash away his old life.

_This is the end. Sora is no more_... He stepped forward, into the darkness. The light clutched at his back like a child, willing him to stay, willing him to be happy. The boy curled his shoulders against it, and left the light far behind.

* * *

3 years later

* * *

Mickey sighed heavily. He had already sent a letter off to Leon, Yufie, and Riku, now all he had to do was wait. They would be here soon. Mickey didn't usually bother them, so when he did, it was about something important.

* * *

Riku walked into the castle quietly. The door shut behind him noiselessly, and he made his way over to the doors that led to the throne room. Leon and Yufie were probably already here. He rolled his eyes and continued on his way.

As he walked into the throne room, Riku straightened his shirt nervously. He hadn't seen Mickey for a few years, and things were bound to be awkward between them. Riku still blamed him for the disappearance of Sora, and for not trying harder to find him. Mickey wanted Riku to move on with his life. There had been no ransom or news about Sora. He'd simply disappeared off the face of the earth. Or any of the worlds really… No one had heard anything about Sora. The Heartless weren't acting up, and the Nobodies were in hiding. So who had taken his friend?

* * *

Leon, Yufie, and Riku stood in front of him solemnly. Yufie wasn't even fidgeting, which was a miracle in itself. Leon was scowling of course, but Riku was looking at him in hope. Mickey's heart clenched. No, this wasn't about Sora.

Riku would be so disappointed.

_Again…_

* * *

"Thank you all for joining me. I have some news to tel-"

"Is it Sora? Have you found him?" Riku interrupted him. Mickey shook his head sadly.

"No, this is about something else. Something big. There's a new villain around. Worse than Maleficent could ever hope to be. He's calling himself the Darkling Prince, and he's leading a force of both Heartless_ and_ Nobodies…"


	6. note

First and foremost, I am incredibly sorry for the long periods between chapters. **Stories will continue to be updated in the coming future.**

I was diagnosed with a serious medical problem a few months ago, and the medication I take now makes it very hard for me to attach myself to my stories the way that I used to. I had to have sensors hooked up to my head by a neurologist and they discovered that I had been having seizures almost constantly while I was sleeping, and nearly every 10 minutes when I was awake. No one had ever detected it before because I never displayed any outside symptoms beside headaches.

Now the medication that I take essentially makes the electrical connections in my brain run differently, and I'm not used to it yet, even after almost 4 months.

My brain is used to functioning in the most complicated way possible, due to massive amounts of scar tissue. Signals would be sent, get half way to a destination, then be stopped by scar tissue, and have to find an alternate route. The best way to explain my condition is to compare it to someone watching tv, and clicking through the channels rapidly, and not focusing on the picture. I can see what's changing, but I couldn't tell you what I was watching: if it was a sports program, a cooking show, etc. You could ask me what I was doing, and I wouldn't be able to tell you. I would have to look down, and reinterpret what I was doing. Now, with the medication, it forces my brain to slow down and focus on the picture. I'm still not watching the program, but my brain can now interpret what I'm seeing. The only way for me to solve the problem of my seizures is to undergo extensive brain surgery, which is not recommended for my age (18), the location of my scar tissue, or the amount of scar tissue I have (a lot).

I will be on medication for the rest of my life, because I can't have the surgery without a high level of risk. I thank you for your understanding. **All of my stories will continue to be updated when I have time.**


End file.
